Conflict
by WorldsApartx
Summary: Mitchie is heir to the throne, and may be queen pretty soon as her father is dying. However, when threatened, she is sent away by the princess protection programme, to the Gray household... can she change a jerky rockstar around?
1. New beginnings

_Okay, here's a new story, and I hope you love it._

_  
For those of you who are new to my stories, you have to review to continue. Sure I like story alerts and favourites, but it's the reviews that really keep me motivated._

_So get reviewing and the update should come quicker!_

_-------------xx-------------------xx----------------xx-------------_

I'm Princess Michelle Torresenly. I'm heir to the throne of a small island in the pacific. I have brunette hair and brown eyes, matching those of my mother's.

Ten years ago, when I was six years old, my mother died. You see, our healthcare isn't amazing, as our country is quite poor; I want to change this when I'm Queen.

Problem is, I might end up being Queen sooner than imagined; my father is dying of cancer. They've given him several months to live, but I still refuse to leave his side.

"Sweetheart, why do you not pay town a visit? You have not in a while." My father told me.

I shook my head. "Only if you will come too."

"Michelle, I am not feeling up to it today... I will send the guards with you."

"Father, I cannot leave you here."

"Please, I just need rest. I will be fine, I promise." He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Guard, could you please escort my daughter into town?"

"Yes, your majesty." General Gray bowed. "We will take good care of her."

I sighed. "Please be careful father."

He nodded. "You too."

I walked around town, lifting up my long ballgown slightly, so that it did not scrape along the floor.

"Princess Michelle, it is wonderful to see you." General Kingley bowed. "You are looking radiant."

"Thank you general." I curtzied back.

"Sorry to hear about your father."

"Thank you for your regards."

"I do, however, think that you could reconsider becoming Queen when he passes away. Afterall, you are only sixteen years of age."

"With our hope, she will suceed." General Gray smiled at me.

"Oh, I do not believe she will. And when something terrible happens to her, the crown will be mine."

"Are you threatening me, General?" I frowned at him.

He pulled out a sword and held it close to my chest. "Of course not, your majesty, but something is bound to happen to you."

General Gray pulled out his sword. "Step away from the princess."

"Must I kill you to kill the Princess?" He lunged forwards towards me.

I jumped backwards as General Gray sliced his sword across General Kingley's arm. Blood dripped out of the wound, making me squirm.

"Princess, you must come with me." General Gray took my hand and we ran off, away from the traitor.

We ran through the town and up the stairs, where a helicopter stood.

"But my father!" I cried out, tears in my eyes. "I must go back to him!"

"Your majesty, he will be fine, but if you stay here, you will not." He lifted me up and placed me in the helicopter, strapping me down.

"Can he not come with us?" A tear escaped.

He climbed into the seat next to me and stapped himself in. "I am afraid he cannot in his current condition."

The helicopter took off, making me gasp. I clutched onto the seat, nervously. I had not been this scared since my mother had passed away.

Tears ran down my cheeks as the helicopter came into landing.

I looked around. "You are stranding me on a deserted island, general?"

He shook his head and laughed. "Of course not. Follow me."

We walked up a hill, helping me along the way. We walked through some trees before reaching a large metal door.

"Agent Gray here." He spoke into a microphone.

"Fingerprint please." The voiceover responded.

He placed his right index finger onto a glowing blue button.

"Access granted."

The door opened and we stepped inside. The metal door closed behind us. A screen turned on and a woman dressed in black smiled.

"Agent Gray, Princess Michelle, did you have a safe trip?"

"Yes thank you." General Gray responded.

"What is this place?" I asked with confusion as a door on the left opened for us.

I gapsed, looking around and the multi-cultural girls in long ballgowns or robes. My tutor had taught me about this and I was probably able to speak every one of their languages too.

"Welcome to the Princess Protection Programme." General Gray said as we stepped inside the building. Other agents hurried around with the girls, who must have all been princesses.

"Pardon?" I replied, confused, as we walked towards a desk in the centre of the room.

The woman in the centre of the room, smiled as we reached the desk. She had red cropped hair and was dressed in a black suit. "The Princess Protection Programme. Set up by royal families to provide security for all princesses in the world for when they are threatened or their country is at war."

"So my mother and father signed me up for this?"

"Yes." General Gray nodded. "And I was assigned to protect you."

"When do I get to see my father again?"

The woman sighed. "When it is safe enough for you to return to your country, your majesty, but for now, you will take on a new identity and live with your assigned family."

"New identity? Assigned family? Why can I not remain Princess Michelle Torresenly?" I frowned.

"Your majesty, we need to keep you safe from General Kingley until we are able to arrest him. You see, currently he is doing absolutely nothing wrong as he is not breaking any rules in your country. We need to change that." General Gray explained.

"As long as my father is fully protected."

"General Gray, please take Princess Michelle through to hair."

"Pardon!?" I gasped as the hairdresser began to cut my hair.

"We are going to shorten your hair." She repeated.

I crossed my arms and pouted. "You cannot cut my hair. I do not give you permission to do so!"

General Gray sighed. "Princess Michelle, we need to make you look different to how you do currently."

I sighed. "Okay, but not too short please."

The hairdresser turned my chair around so that I was looking into the mirror. She cut my hair so that it just reached my breasts, in little brunette curls. She then gave me a side-parting and trimmed my hair on one side, so I had a side-fringe.

She rinsed my hair and blow-dried it, leaving the curls to form. "There we are, your majesty."

I looked in the mirror. I did look different, but not a bad different. "Thank you, madam."

General Gray laughed. "Come on, let's go get you some clothes."

I gasped as we entered wardrobe. Clothing was laid out in categories such as "rock", "boho", "country" and "girly.

"Hello, your majesty." A woman smiled, walking over. "I will be your stylist. We can pick out a few pieces to get you started and then your new family can help."

I tried on several outfits, unsure of which look would suit me best.

"I think she's a girly girl." General Gray smiled.

The stylist looked at me in the girly girl outfit. "I think so too. It's much more flattering for her slim figure and breasts."

I blushed, crossing my arms across my chest. The stylist handed two bags of clothes to General Gray.

We returned to the reception and the red-head receptionist smiled. "You look fantastic, Mitchie."

I frowned. "It's Michelle."

"We have had to modify you name slightly." She handed me a birth certificate, ID card and passport. "You are now Mitchie Torres from Palm Springs, California. You are half-costa rican and were born on April 7th 1992."

"It is my birthday in two weeks." I smiled.

We caught a helicopter to the mainland before catching a private jet to Ottawa in Canada.

"What are your family like, General?" I asked General Gray as we got into a black jeep.

He pulled out of the carpark and onto the motorway. "Mitchie, just call me Paul, okay?" I nodded. "There's my wife Denise, who will love you as if you were her own."

I half-smiled, feeling nervous. "She sounds lovely."

"She is." He nodded. "And then there are my three sons; Nate, Jason and Shane."

"How old are they?"

"Nate is seventeen, Shane is eighteen and Jason is twenty... they're all very musical. They're in a band."

"Are they any good?"

He laughed. "Yes, but they aren't famous quite yet!"

He drove into a driveway of a beautiful white house with blue shutters and a small flower-covered garden out front. It even had a small porch and a white picket fence.

"It is beautiful." I smiled as he parked the car.

"Thank you, Mitchie." Paul smiled back. He unfastened his seatbelt and walked to my side of the car to let me out. He grabbed the bags of clothes before slamming the door behind him.

He opened the front door. "We're home!"

I took a deep breath as I walk into the door behind him, nervously. A brunette woman with bouncy girls hurried down the stairs with a big smile on her face.

She hurried over to us. "Aren't you beautiful." She hugged me. "I'm Denise."

"Mitchie." I replied, hugging her back.

"Well Mitchie, just make yourself at home. I'm sure you'll fit in just great, and if you ever need to talk, I'm here!"

"Thank you."

"Boys, come and say hi to our guest!" Denise called her sons.

I bit my lip, nervously. A boy with brunette curls walked into the room with a smile matching his mother's.

"Hey, I'm Nate."

"Mitchie." I replied as he shook my hand. A taller brunette boy walked in, his hair also curly.

"Wow, hi, I'm Jason!" He pulled me into a suffocating hug.

"Don't kill Mitchie, Jase!" Nate pulled him back and I laughed.

A grumpy teenage boy walked into the room, his brunette hair dead-straight. His body was muscular, and he was the same size as Nate. He would have been good-looking if he had been in a good mood.

"Shane, your majesty." He curtzied, grumpily.

Nate hit him in the arm. "Don't be a jerk, Shane!"

Shane mumbled something that ended with 'princess.'

I frowned. "Can I call my mother, please?"

Paul shook his head. "Sorry, but the general could track you down."

"Why don't I take you shopping, Mitchie?" Denise suggested. "Your room just has the basics, so we could go and buy you some things to decorate it and maybe some clothes?"

"Okay." I nodded in agreement. Denise grabbed her handbag and we walked out of the door. Shane groaned.

"Spoilt brat."


	2. When your hope crashes down

_Here's your update. I went to see Madness in concert the other day. It was good. And I just signed up for Twitter... fallingdanger if you want to follow me... I understand it hehe!_

_-----------------xx---------------------------------xx----------------------xx-----------------_

I frowned on my way to the mall. _Princess_. Shane had said it as if it were a disgusting disease. My stomach turned.

"I'm sorry about Shane." Denise apologised as she drove the jeep. "He's been like this since his girlfriend broke up with him... he's over it, but he's pushing everyone away and finds it hard to trust people now."

"He must be lonely." I sighed.

"He probably is." Denise pulled into a parking lot. "We're here."

The mall was so different to what I had imagined. Back home, we had market stalls and very small shops, but this was enormous. The floor was covered with white tiles and the walls were blue. In the centre was a large fountain which was decorated with white cherubs. The mall was spread out across three floors; ground and first floors were covered with shops and the top was a food court.

We went into the department store and bought some duvet covers, pillows, blankets and fairy lights to decorate my bedroom. Denise had already been out and bought me some clothes when Paul had called her from the headquarters earlier, with my measurements.

"I just need to get you some underwear and pyjamas." Denise explained.

"So what is the secret Victoria beholds?" I asked. Then I froze at the sight of the skimpy lingerie. "Oh my."

Denise laughed. "Oh no, not from this bit!" She pulled me into another section of the shop, which was labelled _'Pink'. _

"That is much better." I smiled.

"We can get your sports clothing here too!"

I started looking around and picked out some cute tracksuit bottoms and tank tops and hoodies. I also picked out some underwear in my size and a few pairs of pyjamas.

"Hey Mrs Gray." A brunette smiled at Denise.

Denise smiled back. "Hey, Carter... and remember, it's Denise!"

"So who's this?" Carter smiled at me.

"I'm Mitchie." I replied as she shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Mitchie."

"She's a family friend, staying with us as her dad is ill." Denise explained. I held back the tears in my eyes.

"Are you coming to school?"

I looked at Denise and she nodded. "Yes I am."

"Great, maybe we could hang out!"

"I accept." I smiled.

Carter laughed. "Well see you Monday."

Denised smiled as Carter walked off. "Now you'll have three friendly faces at school.. if you can count Shane's face as friendly."

I sat on my bed in my new pyjamas. My room was much more homely now with a red throw over my pink duvet, pink and red cushions, red curtains, fairy lights over my mirror and a few candles on my desk next to my laptop.

I picked up the guitar from the corner of the room and began to sing a lullaby my mother used to play for me; we spoke very good Spanish.

"_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea  
Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella."_

_"_What the hell is she singing!?" I heard Shane groan as he passed my open door.

I put down my guitar and slammed the door shut, before falling into a deep sleep.

It must have been fairly early when I woke up the next morning as the house was quiet. I put on my slippers and tiptoed down the stairs. Nate was sitting in the kitchen in a tank top and tracksuit bottoms. He was staring into space.

"Good morning." I smiled.

"Hey." Nate returned to reality. "Sleep well?"

I nodded. "Yes thank you."

"Good." He stood up and turned on the kettle. "I think I'll show you round town later whilst mom and dad get you some school supplies."

"Thank you." I sat down as he made two cups of coffee. "I met Carter yesterday."

Nate dropped his teaspoon and blushed. "Oh?"

I laughed. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No." He picked up the spoon and replaced it with a new one. "I wish."

"So you find her attractive?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but let's keep that our secret."

"Okay." I smiled as he handed me a cup of coffee and sat down beside me.

"So what is your country like?" He asked. I looked down. "Sorry, we can talk about something else?"

"It is very hot and usually the sun is shinning. The sea is blue and the beach is covered with soft, white sand. The country is quite poor. My people live in small white and cream houses and there is a market place."

"Sounds nice." Nate half-smiled.

"It is, but yesterday was the first time in a year since I left the castle. Now I wish I had not, as my father is dying alone." I bit back the tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He handed me a tissue.

"It is okay. So were you expecting me?"

He shook his head. "We've always had to be prepared just in case the rare event happened. Mom decorated the spare room so that it was girly once dad phoned her yesterday and then she used your measurements to buy you some clothes and stuff."

That afternoon, as promised, Nate drove me around town, showing me the school, the shops, the best places to eat and hang out and the cinema. His final stop was a small coffee bar.

"Mom owns this place." He explained. "It's open everyday but Sundays."

"It is lovely." I smiled, looking through the window.

"Everyone comes and hangs out here and sometimes me, Shane and Jase play here, but we're aiming for somewhere bigger to play."

"I will have to listen to your music sometime."

It was my first day of school and my heart was racing. I was wearing jeans, converses, a plaid strappy top and a cardigan, as Denise had picked out for my first day. I threw my satchel over my shoulder and hurried downstairs, after applying a little mascara and eyeliner.

"Excited?" Paul asked as he handed me some lunch money.

"I am nervous." I replied.

"They'll love you, don't worry." Denise smiled.

"Remember your cover story." Paul reminded me.

"I am Mitchie Torres, age sixteen, from Palm Springs."

"Hey Mitchie!" Carter hurried towards me at school.

"Hello Carter." I smiled.

She turned to face Nate and blushed. "Hey Nate.. Shane."

Shane grunted, locked his car and walked off.

Luckily, I had either Carter or Nate in my classes, so there was always one friendly face. In music, I had to stand up in front of the class. Sure, I was used to speeches, but this was different. I was in a different country which had a different culture, and my new self had a lower status in social class.

"So, Mitchie, tell us a little about yourself." Miss Darbus smiled.

"I am Mitchie Torres, I am sixteen years old and will be seventeen next Saturday. I am from Palm Springs, Florida and this is my first time away from home."

"Can we have a taster?" She asked, making me confused. "Of your voice?"

"Ummm.." I bit my lip and Nate nodded, encouraging me.

I took a deep breath." _When your Hope Crashes Down  
Shattering To The Ground  
You'll, You'll Feel All Alone  
When You Dont Know Which Way To Go  
And There's No signs Leading You home  
You're Not Alone." _

The class applauded and Nate gasped.

"Was that an original?" Miss Darbus asked.

I nodded. "I have written a few songs in the past."

"Wow, I think I can almost pass you already!"

I smiled and sat down. Was I really that good?

"Hey Mitchie." Carter waved from a table in the lunchroom.

I passed the table where Shane and some other boys were sitting.

"Who is that!?" One gasped, making me gigle.

"Some spolit princess who is living with me." Shane groaned, making me turn around,

"She is fiiiiiine!"

I frowned at Shane. "Look, I know you have been lonely and feelig sorry for yourself since your girlfriend broke up with you, but if you opened up, things would not have gotten so bad."

"Yeah dude!" A blonde boy patted him on the back and they all laughed, except for Shane, who was glaring and growling at me. I smiled and walked over to the table where Carter, and now Nate, was sitting.

"Woah, you put him in a bad mood!" Carter laughed.

"Yeah, a worse mood than usual." Nate smirked.

"One day he will thank me for it." I replied, placing my tray on the table. I smiled at two other girls and three other boys, who were also at the table and were looking at me.

"Guys, this is Mitchie... Mitchie this is Barron, Sander, Ed, Caitlyn and Lola." Carter introduced me to their friends.

"Hey." They all chorused with welcoming smiles. Maybe everything was going to be okay afterall....

"So how was your first day?" Denise asked as we ate our dinner that evening.

"It was good. Everyone is very friendly and welcoming."

"That's good." Paul smiled.

Shane glared. "The spolit brat made an idiot of me in front of my friends! Stupid bi-"

"She, how dare you insult our guest!" Denise gasped.

"She started it!" He hissed before storming out of the room and up the stairs.

"What did she start? I don't get it." Jason frowned.

"I apologise." I told the family, looking down at my dinner.

"It's not your fault, don't worry." Paul said.  
"You only showed an interest. All you did was say he must be lonely." Nate's eyes softened.

"Sorry, but I am no longer hungry. May I be excused?" I asked, feeling guilty.

"Sure." Denise nodded, sounding worried.

I walked out of the room, up the stairs and down the hallway to Shane's room. I opened the door.

"Shane, I am sorry. I only wanted to help."

"Piss off would you!?" He hissed, getting up from his bed. "I bet your father sent you in town on purpose. I bet he knew the general was there and just wanted you to fuck right off out of his life!"

My lips trembled and my eyes filled with tears. I ran into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I slumped down in front of the door.

I needed my mom. I needed my dad. I needed to go home.

_----------------xx------------------xx----------------_

_There we have it. Will update when I have another 10 reviews folks!_

_A la nanita nana- Cheetah Girls 2_

_Gift of a friend- Demi Lovato  
_

_p.s go buy demi's new album... listening to it right now and it is actually AMAZING!_


	3. Miracle

_So here is your next update as I am in a lovely mood and have written it out in my notebook!_

_I know it's short, but hey, better than nothing, right? And I want more reviews before the next big update!_

_-------------------------xx-------------------------------xx--------------------------_

I cried myself to sleep that night. Consequently, my eyes were puffy the next morning. I applied some eyecream so that I looked more wide-awake and unaffected by Shane's comments.

I put on my jeans, converses, cami and a low-cut sweater and walked down the stairs wearing my school satchel. I paused outside the door when I heard Paul and Shane talking. About me.

"Shane, could you try and be nice!? For once!?"

"But she thinks she can bring her snobby butt into our family and fit in when she can't!"

"Shane, she's not at all like that, which you would know if you bothered to get to know her!"

"But-"

"She's been through a lot. Her mother died ten years ago and her father only has a few months to live and she has had a death threat... hard to deal with when you're only sixteen, huh?!"

"Well no one told me that..."

"Well now you know, stop being an arse! Please?"

"Okay, I guess I'll lighten up but she better not embarass me ever again!"

_One week later..._

It was a Tuesday evening. The Tuesday before my new birthday. Exactly one week before Spring Fling. I stared at the purple dress I would be wearing. Spring Fling was the beginning of Spring Break, when I would have extra time to spend with my new family.

I really missed my father now. I had met a lot of nice people, but there was still a hole that needed filling. There was not a single person I could tell everything to. I had friends for the first time ever, but I had never felt so alone.

I strummed on my guitar. "_I miss you,_

_I miss your smile, and I still shed a tear,  
Every once in a while_

_And even know it's different now,_

_You're still here some how... my heart won't let you go,_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la... I miss you..."_

"You really miss your parents, don't you?" Shane said softly, walking into my bedroom.

I put down my guitar and sighed. "I did not push mine away by choice."

He sat himself down on my bed, next to me. "I'm sorry. I should never have said what I said last week."

"No, you should not have."

"I understand if you don't want to forgive me."

"Princesses do not hold grudges, so you are forgiven, but what you said will never be forgotten."

"You were right, though. I am lonely."

"Would you like to talk about it?" I turned to face him.

He bit his lip. "Tess really hurt me... she cheated and then said everything about him was better. I was willing to change to keep her, but she said no."

"No one should ever change you. If they do not like you for yourself, then they do not deserve your love."

"I know." He looked down. "But I wouldn't tell anyone how I felt and the true story, so I put on some jerky 'I don't care' attitude and pushed everyone away. Now people are just used to the rude, womanizer Shane Gray."

"Then you need to show them the real Shane." I told him. He looked up again, his eyes meeting mine. "There is a good person in all of us."

"I know I've been a jerk, but I've never told anyone the truth... could you help me be a good person?"

"I guess it is one of my duties, but remember, I am not a miracle worker like Jesus."


	4. Surprises

_Update, update, I have an update for you!_

_It's much too quiet in here... I want to disappear.... I'm hearing myself thinking too clear..._

Demi and Trace broke up! Anyone seen their tweets about each other? Ouchies.

_And according to some crazy people, Miley cyrus died of kidney failure - she didn't dont worry!_

_And poor Joe.. camilla has broken his heart.. poor guy.. i wrote him a song._

_Short but longer update soooooon, promise!_

_---------------------------------xx-------------------------------xx-----------------------------_

"So, Spring Fling is like four days away!" Lola squealed at lunch on Friday.

"Yeah, I know, we've heard you counting down for weeks." Caitlyn sighed.

"You do not like parties?" I asked her.

"She loves them." Carter replied. "Just not the dresses!"

"You'll look like royalty!" Lola nudged Caitlyn. "Anyway, we have a birthday to sort out first!"

I blushed and looked down. "I do not want anything special. I never really celebrated my birthdays."

It was a lie; the whole town would gather around my castle balcony and amuse me with all kinds of entertainment from singers to dancers to circus-style acts.

"But you'll be sweet seventeen!" Lola whined.

"It's sweet sixteen." Caitlyn told her. "But I guess, it's still meant to be one of the best years of your life."

"Well we could go out for dinner then or stay at my house." I replied. "I do not want any big celebration."

Carter rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

I changed over my books in my locker, hearing a thump as Shane appeared beside me, leaning on the locker.

"Hey Mitchie." Shane smiled.

"Hello Shane."

"You look hot." He smiled, his friends sniggering from a few feet away. "Your jean makes your butt look-"

"Shane, you are hardly being a gentleman, are you?" I frowned, closing my locker.

"I thought girls like that."

"Not really. We like to hear we are beautiful and have dazzling eyes or a similar metaphor which is not sexually orientated."

His friends laughed. "Dude, if that was true, Amy wouldn't have given you head a few weeks back!"

I shuddered. "Well some girls like men like that, but usually only for flings and if they are really lacking confidence."

"But your arse does look-"

"Forget it, Shane, you are impossible." I frowned and walked off.

"Wake up, birthday girl!" Jason said, bouncing on my bed.

I groaned and sat up, opening my eyes. Denise, Paul, Nate and Jason were sitting on my bed with a pile of gifts.

"But my real birthday is not until Tuesday. You did not have to buy me anything." I sighed.

"Well, then, happy unbirthday!" Nate smiled.

"Open mine first!" Jason handed me an oddly-shaped package. "I built it myself."

I carefully tore off the paper. A white birdhouse with painted on red and pink flowers.

"Thank you, Jason, I adore it." I hugged him. "I could put it on the tree outside my window."

He nodded. "Then the birds that help you dress in the morning will have a home."

Nate slapped his hand against his forehead. "That's only in movies, Jase!"

Jason handed me a box of belgian chocolates too.

"Merci beaucoup Jason." I smiled as Denise handed me a large box.

"I thought you could wear this today." She said.

I opened the box and removed the tissue paper, unveiling a turquoise sundress which strapless and knee-length. I held it up. "Thank you, it is beautiful."

"It's cool outside so you could wear your white knitted shrug too." She suggested.

"And these." Paul handed me another box, which was slightly smaller.

Inside were some white and silver flip-flops. "They are lovely, thank you."

I leant forward to hug them, but they stopped me. "We are not finished yet."

Denise handed me a smaller box. I carefully opened it and gasped. "A mobile phone?"

"An iphone." Nate corrected me.

"You can put music on it and access the internet too. And I'm on speed-dial if there's a problem." Paul explained.

"Thank you very much." I hugged them both.

Nate handed me the final present. I smiled, carefully opening the parcel.

"Who are Paramore?" I asked, looking at the band t-shirt.

"Only the best pop-rock band ever!" Nate handed me an envelope, which I opened carefully. I looked at the four tickets. "And me, you, Jase and Shane are going to see them in NYC next weekend!"

"That will be so fun. Thank you." I hugged Nate.

"The boys will look after you for the two days, as you'll be staying in a hotel." Denise smiled.

"Thank you." I looked around. "Where is Shane?"

"I think he's at the mall buying stuff for Spring Fling." Paul replied.

"Oh."

I did not see Shane for the remainder of the day. That evening, I put on my outfit and headed downstairs to meet my friends, as we were going out for dinner.

"SURPRISE!"

I jumped out of my skin as the Grays, my friends and about twenty people I had leessons with jumped out from behind the living room furniture.

"Oh my!" I gasped. They all laughed. "Well this was very unexpected.. thank you."

"Let's get this party started!" Jason shouted, turning up the music.

Lola, Caitlyn and Carter walked over to me, smiling.

"Surprise!" They all chorused.

"Did you girls do this?" I asked, my smile widening.

"No." Carter shook her head. "Surprisingly, Shane is the culprit..."


	5. Make a wish

_Here's an update... I started a new Camp Rock story too if you wanna check it out?_

_Listening to Demi's new album as I type.. it's quite motivating!_

_------------------xx---------------------------xx-------------------_

"Did you girls do this?" I asked, my smile widening.

"No." Carter shook her head. "Surprisingly, Shane is the culprit..."

"Really?" I gasped, pretty surprised myself.

"Yes.. something you said to that boy must've sunk in!" Caitlyn replied.

"I guess I'd better thank everyone..."

"I'll thank Nate for you!" Carter grinned.

"Wow.. shocker!" Lola giggled, making Carter glare at her before walking off towards Nate. "Caitlyn and I are gonna.. go..."

"Mingle.. that is fine with me. Have fun." I smiled at the two of them.

They wandered off into a crowd of boys.

"I owe you a thank you." I smiled at Shane as he walked towards me.

He shrugged. "Was nothing."

"But it was." I replied. "It was very thoughtful of you."

"I wanted to try." He shrugged. "I need to stop being such an arse and it seemed like a good place to start."

I hugged him. "Well it means a lot to me."

"I bought you a present." He reached into his pocket.

"Shane, you did not have to-"

"I wanted to." He smiled, pulling out a small, black velvet box. He opened it, revealing a beautiful silver necklace.

"Shane, you really did not have to."

"That's our band logo... engraved on it.. Nate designed the logo last month." He explained.

I smiled. "Shane, thank you so much. It is beautiful."

He smiled back, taking it out of the box. I turned around and he clipped it around my neck. I turned back to face him and his eyes glimmered, making my pulse speed up ever so slightly.

"Here's your crown, birthday girl!" Carter giggled, putting a cardboard tiara on my head.

Shane looked down. "Erm.. I'm gonna go hang out." He walked off towards Nate, who was desperately trying to stop Jason doing the YMCA to a rock song.

I blushed as he walked off; maybe Shane had changed? Had I done this?

"Oh my god, he's so whipped!" Carter smirked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"He's fallen under your spell!" She explained.

I shook my head. "I do not agree. I only told Shane off the other day. He is not a perfect gentleman... yet."

"Honey, he'll never be a perfect gentleman!"

I sighed and watched him performing air-guitar. "I am not sure.. I am definitely going to bring out his good side."

I spent the rest of the evening mingling with my classmates, thanking them all for attending the surprise party. Around ten thirty, the music was cut. The guests groaned and looked over at Jason, frowning.

"You look real pretty." Jake, a boy from homeroom, complimented me.

"Thank you." I replied with a smile.

"Sorry to turn off the music, but we have a surprise.." Nate explained, speaking into a microphone.

"Yeah, for the birthday girl." Jason smiled, grabbing a guitar. Nate did the same, placing his microphone on the stand.

There were three microphones in line with each other. Jason stood in front of the one on the right, Nate on the left and then Shane walked over to the centre microphone and smiled at me.

"So, we're Connect 3, and we wrote this song for Mitchie." Shane said, winking at me.

Nate and Jason began to play guitar.

**(AN: **_Shane, _**Nate**, _**All **_**)**

"_Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground_ (**feel the ground**)  
_Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song may disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down_ (**bring me down**)

**Hand clapping  
Hip shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your riding home  
Yeah, yeah  
**  
_**Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just want to play my music  
Whoa (music)**_

_Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me (__**here with me)**__  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah_

**Hand clapping  
Earth shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your on a roll  
Yeah, yeah**

_**Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music**_

_Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sound of all my hero's singing all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along_

_**Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music**_

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long

_Yeah_."

Everyone clapped. I hurried over and hugged Jason, then Nate and then finally Shane, holding onto him the tightest.

"Thank you so much!" I smiled.

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Mitchie, happy birthday to you."_

I smiled at the huge pink crown-shaped birthday cake that had been brought over to me by Denise.

"Make a wish." Shane whispered.

I closed my eyes; I am not going to tell you what I wished for or it may not come true.

I blew out all seventeen candles in one go.

I just pray my wish comes true...

------------------------------xx--------------------------------------------xx-----------------------------------

_Yeah, I kinda had writers block.. and next chapter will probably be of the concert maybe._

_Play my music- Camp Rock (Jonas Brothers)_

_  
Wish I owned them but I don't.. I just own some raunchy photographs from when I saw joe performing at wembley..._


	6. Important AN

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I am really, really ****Sorry, ****if you got all excited for an update right then.**

**Updates are coming, don't worry.**

**I'm working on them.**

**I just have writers block, so if any of you lovely fans have ****some amazing ideas**** they would be really appreciated.**

**I currently have 3 camp rock stories going on, one of which will finish in about 5 chapters time, so it's hard to juggle.**

**So I am ****trying my best**** so bear with me!**

**Thank you,**

**Lucy/FallingDanger/Cupcake xx**

**P.S in the meantime..**

**search teambethandlucy on youtube and watch mine and beth's channel.**

**or follow me on twitter; fallingdanger**

**Follow me and I WILL FOLLOW YOU!**


	7. Burning

_Well I finally thought of something... so here it goes... _

_Mitchie's outfit: http:// www. polyvore. com/ spring_fling_lt/ set?id=10587274_

_  
Remember to remove the spaces!!!_

_It's Spring Fling time! Bit of an Enchanted moment in here too!_

_-------------------xx------------------------------------------------xx------------------_

Carter zipped up the back of my beautiful purple Spring Fling dress; it was sparkly on the bodice, with a small purple flower, and the mesh moved outwards in an A-line, falling several inches above my knees.

"Wow, Mitch, you look hot!" Caitlyn and Lola chorused.

I blushed. "I cannot believe how beautiful this dress is.. even if it is a little short.."

"It's only short if it doesn't cover your butt.. beside you have great legs!" Carter giggled, running a brush through her dead-straight brunette cropped hair. She pulled up the front of her short, midnight blue dress and smiled.

"Carter, you look gorgeous." Lola smiled, adjusting the straps of her knee-length red dress.

"Yeah stop worrying." Caitlyn slipped on her black pumps, which matched her black and white patterned musical-note dress.

I looked in the mirror and smiled. "I had no idea I could look like this."

My natural curls had been emphasized with curling tongs, Lola had done my make-up; slightly smokey eyes and a pale shade of lipstick which I had been assured was 'kiss proof.'

"Well you always look amazing.. we just made you sexier!" Carter giggled.

"Yeah, when you're skiing on spring break, you won't have the chance to show Shane your body!" Lola added.

Yes, the Grays were taking me skiing up North for spring break. The boy's grandparetns lived up there and owned a hotel, so the Grays had bought a small lodge opposite the resort. I had a feeling that skiing would not be one of my strengths....

Lola's dad pulled up at the high school. "Have a good time girls."

"We will." We all chorused.

"Thank you." I thanked her father before closing the car door. We linked arms and hurried inside.

"Everyone is already here!" I frowned, taking in the surroundings.

"Well.. we had to be fashionably late!" Lola giggled. "Oh, he is fiiiiine!"

We laughed as she walked towards a group of boys.

"I better stop her doing something stupid." Caitlyn sighed, hurrying after her.

"Hey girls." Nate smiled, walking towards Carter and I. He was wearing a black suit with a blue tie and matching converses.

"You look handsome." I nodded at Nate, nudging Carter.

"Yeah.. you.. look.. great." She agreed, nervously.

Nate put his hands in his pockets, sheepishly. "You look really pretty."

I decided to excuse myself. "I am going to grab some punch."

I walked over to the punch table and picked up a glass.

"Wouldn't drink that... it's spiked."

"Hello Shane." I smiled, putting down the glass and turning to face him.

"Mitchie.. wow.. you look..." He paused, making me raise an eyebrow. "Beautiful.. really beautiful."

I smiled. "Thank you. You look very handsome."

He smiled nervously, looking down at the floor. He was wearing a purple tie with a tuxedo and black converses.

"We almost match." I added, making him smile.

"It's my favourite colour." He replied, looking up.

"Mine too."

_No, I've never seen the sky  
As vanilla as tonight_

"Mitchie, would you like to dance?" Shane asked, looking hopeful.

My smile widened. "I would love to."

_And it's here I hold you close  
When I finally close my eyes_

He took my hand and led me to the dancefloor.

_And it never ever fails  
The sun comes up the story dies  
And I don't know why_

Carter and Nate were still standing and chatting. They looked surprised at the sight of Shane and I.__

Baby that's all I need  
Is someone like you 

He took one of my hands in his, placing his remaining hand on my hip. I moved mine onto his shoulder.

_Burning through me  
Ohh and it's never fair_

We began to move back and forth, slowly dancing in time to the music.

_  
The way that we meet and you disappear  
No, it don't feel like sleep  
When I'm this alive it's true  
I believe in you  
I believe in you, ohh_

"This is one of my favourite songs." Shane whispered, smiling.

"It's a beautiful song." I nodded in agreement as we continued to dance.

_It's so hard to give you up  
But too easy to pretend  
Like the way the leaves would fall  
Tell the both of us would end  
What to tell me friends_

Shane's friends smirked at him, but he didn't care. He just continued gazing down at me, making me blush a little.__

Baby that's all I need  
Is someone like you  
Burning through me  
Ohh and it's never fair  
The way that we meet and you disappear  
No it don't feel like sleep  
When I'm this alive it's true  
I believe in you…  
I believe in you, ohh, yeah

Shane gently spun me in a circle.__

What you want isn't what you get  
Isn't what you want isn't what you get  
What you want isn't what you get  
Isn't what you want isn't what you get  
I believe in you

He spun me in another circle before dancing so that we were moving around the dancefloor.

_What you want isn't what you get  
Isn't what you want isn't what you get  
I believe in you  
What you want isn't what you get  
Isn't what you want isn't what you get  
_

We came to a standstill, just swaying on the spot again. Shane pulled me closer and sang quietly into my ear, shooting shivers down my spine. _  
"Cuz baby that's all I need  
Is someone like you  
Burning through me  
Oh and it's never fair  
The way that me meet and you disappear  
Oh and its oh so real  
The way that we talk  
The way that you feel  
Oh and I want to scream, but I know the fault lies with me  
Cuz I believe in you, hey_

_  
I believe in you  
I believe in you, ohhhh. " _

I smiled at him, feeling my eyes sparkle. He smiled back at me.

Then another song came on.

"_Boom clap, boom clap de clap, boom boom clap.."_

A hand grabbed my arm.

"Come on, Mitch, we'll teach you the dance!" Caitlyn and Lola chorused.

Shane laughed as I was pulled away.

My heart skipped a beat. Surely, a Princess was not falling for regular citizen?


	8. Rock princess

_don't get what's wrong with me lately... I feel like a part of me is missing._

_Psychologically.. __**not**__ physically like I'm missing a toe or something._

_I need to wake up from this dream of mine and step into reality...._

_Mitchie's outfit; http:// www. polyvore. com / born_for_this_lt/set?id=11893482_

_----------------------------------xx--------------------------------------xx----------------------------------------_

Since Spring Fling, Shane had distanced himself. Again. I would say I didn't care, but then I would be lying. That wasn't the only thing that had changed. Read this again. Does a princess talk like this? No. Exactly.

Well, the happy feeling I had felt when I danced with Shane was really something. I hadn't felt that way since my mother died.

"Mitchie, we're leaving!" Jason yelled from downstairs. I threw on my coat, grabbed my bag and hurried down to the hallway.

"Have a fantastic time in New York and take care." Denise hugged me, looking nervous.

"Dad has taught us a lot... we'll be fine." Nate laughed, dragging my suitcase to the taxi.

"Well don't do anything stupid." Paul frowned.

I smiled. "I'm in good hands."

The airplane was pretty fascinating. Sure, I had been on one before, but I had fallen asleep because I was tired, stressed and upset at the time; just thinking of it made my eyes brim with tears.

I winced as my ears began to pop, just as the plane took off. Nate handed me some sweets, which seemed to help.

There was no loud humming like the helicopter, and as I was in a better mood, I was able to admire the view; down below, the cars looked like ants which were driving past toy houses.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" Jason smiled, following my gaze.

I nodded. "It really is."

A camera flashed from in front of us.

"Nate!" Shane groaned. "I was asleep!"

Jason and I laughed as Nate threw us a polaroid of Shane fast asleep, sucking his thumb. Priceless.

"I think I will keep this." I giggled, making Shane groan.

He turned around, holding out a small box. "I think you can have your birthday present now."

I took the box and carefully opened it. Inside was a small, purple digital camera.

"It's so cute." I smiled.

"With really good megapixels."

Mega-wah? I had no idea what that meant, but I loved it. "It's fantastic Shane, thank you."

He smiled before turning back to the front of the aircraft as the seatbelt sign came on.

"Oh my." I gasped as the driver of the yellow taxi drove us through the streets of New York city.

Hundreds of cars and people filled my vision, as well as tall skyscrapers.

"Well here's the Soho Grand." The taxi driver smiled, stopping.

Shane handed him some money before, opening the door for me. I climbed out of the car, closely followed by Nate. Jason climbed out of the front passenger seat and opened the trunk of the car.

We took out our suitcases and wheeled them inside.

"Wow." I smiled, looking around the reception area. This place must have been as expensive as my palace; just more modern and stylish with less 'antiques.'

"Reservation for Gray family." Jason told the check-in girl.

She fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Suite 101. There's two bedrooms for you, but you can always come and stay at my house."

I laughed, making her blush.

"I think he'll stay with us." Nate smiled his dazzling smile. The girl looked like she was going to pass out.

Shane walked over to join us. "Have you got the key?"

"Yes." Jason nodded.

The girl was now clinging onto her desk as Shane smiled at her.

"Guys, you shouldn't dazzle the poor girl. I think she might faint." I giggled.

She turned a deeper shade of crimson. "Have a nice stay."

With that, we all headed upstairs to our suite to unpack.

Just as I finished, there was a knock at the door.

Jason hurried over, opening it with a huge smile. "MANDY!"

"Hey, Jase." She hugged him before turning to Nate. "Hey curly locks." Then she hugged Shane for the longest. "Popstar."

"Rockstar." Shane corrected her with a frown.

"You must be Mitchie." The blonde girl pulled me into a hug. "I'm Mandy."

"We've known her forever." Nate explained.

"Eighteen years... I'm not THAT old!" Mandy giggled, flicking her hair.

"Nice to meet you." I told her, showing off my princess smile.

"Aww, she's so polite. It's like she's a princess, but a nice not-bitchy one."

Shane laughed, uncomfortably.

"So, you all looking forward to the concert tonight?" Mandy asked, changing the subject.

"Hayley Williams..." Nate sighed.

"Is a very talented young woman." Jason continued, making me smile.

"With amazing dress sense thanks to me!" Mandy giggled.

"Oh, you're her personal dresser?" I asked, intrigued slightly.

"I sure am. It's so much fun! What are you wearing later?"

"Jeans and a cute top." I shrugged. "Maybe my floral one."

"Uh oh." Nate said, dully.

"What?" My eyes met Shane's and he quickly looked away.

"Sweetie, you can't wear that to a rock concert! Do you have any rock clothes?" Mandy sighed.

I shook my head. "No."

"In which case, I'm gonna be Glinda for the day."

"Who?"

"Have you never seen Wicked or the Wizard of Oz? Well never mind... we're hitting the shops."

Mandy had been dragging me in and out of shops all afternoon, though we had stopped for lunch in Starbucks. I now had an outfit and Mandy had taken me back to her appartment to do my hair and make-up.

She wound a strand of my brunette hair around a curling tong.

"So what's with you and Shane?" She asked.

I bit my lip and blushed. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Oh, but you do." She laughed, her eyes meeting mine in the mirror. "There's a spark there... and a whole lot of awkward."

"Well, I did dance with him at the school party the other day, but we haven't spoken properly since."

"So you like him?"

"I... think so." I replied, nervously as Mandy grabbed the last straight strand of hair.

"Well, I think he likes you too and I'm not just saying that... there's this sparkle in his eye I haven't seen since Tess broke his heart."

"Really?"

"Yes." She smiled. "And I know Shane may act like an ass sometimes, but he has a heart.. he's just afraid to give it out incase history repeats itself. You just need to show him you're different."

"Okay."

"And how hot you look right now is gonna make you pretty darn irresistable!"

I laughed and looked in the mirror.

I was wearing black studded pumps with black ripped skinny jeans and a peach-coloured babydoll top with two silver necklaces. My curls cascaded over my shoulders and my eyes had a smokey-look about them, with a hint of lipgloss on my lips.

There was a knock at the door.

"Ready?" Mandy asked, handing me the handbag with my stuff in it.

I nodded. "Yes. Thank you so much."

"No problem. I'm here to help." She paused in front of the door. "And man, did that sound cheesey!"

She opened it.

Nate smiled when he saw me. "A rock princess."

I nodded, as Jason smiled proudly.

My attention turned to Shane, who's jaw was currently hanging enough to touch the ground.

"Shane?"

"Woah."


	9. Cry me a river

_I feel terrible because it's been ageeees. But what can I say? I've been too inspired with other stories and have had writers block for this one!_

_To be honest, i've probably only got five chapters of this one left.. then I will have more time for other stories- so check them out!_

And I have been on holiday in spain too.. adultless.. just me and my buddy jade.. and some waiters and weird germans...

_And, I went to the __**NEW MOON UK FAN PARTY LAST NIGHT**__! No, I wasn't standing outside... I went INSIDE... with the CAST!_

_Bands played (Band of skulls, magic numbers, daisy dares you- we met daisy- and goldhawk)... we walked down the red carpet on our way in..._

_**Taylor Lautner answered MY question! **__I asked "who is your favourite superhero" and he said "iron man!"_

_And we made Rob and Taylor laugh by starting a "take it off!" chant.. and the whole audience joined in... oh, it was the best night of my life.. __**two metres from the new moon cast!**_

_But yeah, um.. story..._

_-----------------------xx---------------------------------------xx---------------------------_

So, we were at the Paramore concert; you know, I think that's the first time I called them by the right name.

Shane kept on staring at me. He probably had no idea I was watching him from the corner of my eye, but I couldn't help it.

He did look handsome.

"Put this on." Shane smiled, handing me a lanyard marked 'VIP.'

"We are meeting the band?" I asked, surprised.

He nodded. "You're a princess. Have you never met anyone famous before?"

"The only famous people in my country are my family and the other noblemen and women."

"Shane, do you ever pay attention in history class?" Nate rolled his eyes as we walked past security.

"Yes, but it's not my best subject." He replied, slightly annoyed.

"Promise me, you two aren't gonna flirt with Hayley Williams." Jason sighed. "Because if you do, we are ditching you."

"Hey, we never get front row seats, let alone backstage passes as well!" Nate beamed.

"Yes, but you realise Mandy will quite probably kill you if you mess around with her boss."

"But Hayley Williams is-"

"I know, but Mandy works for her, designing wardrobe, and step out of line and you screw up her career. You two behave?"

"Okay." Shane and Nate chorused.

"I was going to anyway." Shane added, smiling at me.

This boy was quite confusing.

"May I help you?" A large security asked. He was standing in front of the 'green room.'

"We're here to see Hayley Williams." Jason explained.

The security guard looked carefully at each of our passes before opening the door. "Hayley, you have visitors."

"Hey, did you miss the meet and greet?" A red-head asked, smiling sweetly.

"We're Mandy's friends." Shane explained. "I'm Shane, this is Mitchie, Nate and Jason."

"Oh, hey guys. I'm Hayley, as you probably know." She smiled. "Come in, sit down."

I confidently walked towards her, sitting myself right beside her. The boys just stared at me, in shock.

What was their problem? She's just another girl like me.

They slowly walked over and sat down.

"Nice clothes." Hayley smiled at Shane.

I could've sworn he blushed, before replying "Cheers, lookin' good yourself."

She smiled, turning to face Mitchie. "Mandy is like, the best stylist I've ever had! I mean, I love your outfit!"

"That would be Mandy.. I don't normally dress like this." I blushed with a smile.

I could have sworn I heard Shane say "you should" under his breath.

"Mandy is just amazing." Jason smiled. "We've known her our whole life."

"Hayley, guys, this is your ten minute call." A man dressed in black said, walking into the room.

"We better let you get ready." Jason said. "Could we have a photo with you?"

"Sure." Hayley smiled. "Any friend of Mandy's is a friend of mine."

We all posed, before leaving Hayley to get ready. Oh, and I couldn't help feeling a little jealous when Shane slipped a piece of paper into her hand, with his number on it.

The concert hall, was like a theatre we had at home, only more expensive-looking and three times the size!

We were sitting on a slightly raised platform, on the right-hand side of the stage, along with other 'VIPs'.

"Wow, this is so cool!" I smiled.

"You'll really enjoy yourself." Shane told me as the lights dimmed.

That night I danced away... well if you can call it dancing. I'd practised the moves I'd seen girls using at the dance, as this didn't seem the right sort of music to ballroom dance to.

My only problem, was that Shane was drooling over Hayley the whole time.

Didn't he see that he belonged with me, not some red-head that was older than him?!

Up until this point, I was fine, but I knew soon, I would snap...

* * *

It was the day before we were set to go skiing, and I was searching online.

I really missed my father.

I searched his name and photos came up, bringing tears to my eyes... I missed his face, and the way he would smile even when things were bad... he was the bravest person I knew.

"_King close to death."_

The headline made my heart race. What?!

I opened the article and scanned the page.

"_The King's condition has recently deteriorated and it seems like Princess Michelle will not be returning to take the throne."_

No, no, no.

My tears rolled down my cheeks. My people thought I had abandonned them and my father?! I would never do that.

I had to go back. I needed to go home.

I grabbed my rucksack and threw in some of my belongings; a change of clothes, a nice dress, some make-up, my passport, a hairbrush, toiletries, my camera and my phone.

I walked downstairs and left it by the front door, before walking into the living room to see Shane; it was only the two of us home, as everyone else was at the school's parents evening and Shane had been left to keep an eye on me.

"Hey." He smiled, turning his attention away from the TV.

"Um.. hi. When's dinner?" I asked, hoping he would go and check on it.

"Not for another thirty minutes." He replied. "You look pretty. Going anywhere nice?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Oh, you just look like you're going to a party or something." He responded. "Hayley called me earlier."

I felt like a dagger had stabbed me in the heart.. ouch. "Oh."

"Yeah, she asked me if I wanted to hang out sometime."

Shane. Stop. Talking. Now.

Tears brimmed in my eyes. "That's nice."

"Yeah, she's really beautiful."

Bleeding.. bleeding... "Yeah, not like me, huh?"

"What?" He stared at me confused. "You're beautiful."

"Shane shut up now!" I hissed.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He stood up and walked towards me.

"You hurt me, Shane. One minute you're staring at me, next time you're dating a singer. It hurts that you always send me mixed messages!"

"Wait... do you like me?" His eyes softened as they looked into mine.

I looked away. "Yes, Shane. Yes, I do! And I haven't felt like this before, but hey I guess I know what it's like to get your heartbroken now!"

I ran towards the door.

"Wait, Mitch, where are you going?!" He hurried after me.

"Out." I replied, slamming the door closed.

I ran down the road, towards the bus stop. I was going home...

* * *

I had slept on the plane on the way over, as I was exhausted. I knew I probably looked a state with dried tears on my cheeks, but I didn't care.

I jumped on a boat, and soon, I was home.

I had changed into my light blue sundress and silver sandals, as it was more appropriate than wearing my short black dress.

I hurried through the streets, recieving gasps as I passed the people.

An old woman stopped me. "Princess, run before it's too late."

"I need to see my father." I replied, simply.

She shook her head. "It's not safe, child."

"I am not going anywhere until my father is safe." And with that, I carried running up the hill, and then up the stairs of the palace.

The guards all looked shocked to see me, but allowed me in, and soon I was outside my father's room.

I knocked the door before slowly entering.

My father was lying on the bed, looking weak. The tears came back...

"Father!" I ran over and knelt and his bedside, crying once again.

"Michelle, you should not be here. It is not safe." He whispered to me, his voice hoarse.

"I needed to see you. I miss you."

He ran his hand across my cheek. "Is General Gray here?"

I shook my head. "Father, I came alone. He would not have let me return."

"You should have stayed with him. You were safe, my child."

"Safer than here, of course." General Kingley burst through the doors, a wicked smirk on his face.

"General, leave now and I forbid you to return!" I commanded him, standing up.

He shook his head. "My princess, that is not possible. You see, your people trust me now, so I will be their King."

"No!" I shouted, gritting my teeth. "You will _never_ be King! Not as long as I'm around!"

"Well that gives me two options then." He walked towards me. "I could either kill you or marry you."

"You will never kill me nor will I take your hand in marriage." I hissed back.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out the ever-so-familiar sword. "You know, I've always wanted a wife."

"I will not marry you." I repeated, glaring at him, wishing that looks could kill.

The sword pressed against my skin, close to cutting my skin.

General Kingley smiled proudly, knowing he had won this battle. "Tomorrow, we will get married, and then I _will _be King."

_-----------------------xx---------------------------------------xx---------------------------_

_Sorry it's a bit rubbish, but this story has been so hard for me. There's only two chapters left anyway..._

_Reviews?_


	10. Hurry up and save me

_An update for you. Try not to cry and try not to hate me..._

_-----------------------xx---------------------------------------xx---------------------------_

I stayed by my father's side all night, but I could tell his condition was deteriorating.

He was struggling to breathe and had a terrible cough; it sounded like he was choking to death on the air.

I knew that the stress of my upcoming marriage was making him worse, as he was becoming stressed.

"My darling." He coughed, making me look up.

"Yes father?" I replied with tears in my eyes.

"Please, marry the General."

I shook my head. "Father, I cannot do that. I'm going to find a way out of this."

"Michelle, he will kill you, and what kind of a position will that leave this country in? You need to agree to marry him so that you can still help lead this country." He took my hand in his as I sobbed.

"Okay, father." I sighed. "But as soon as I find a way to save the country, I will."

"Be careful." He gasped, as if his air lacked oxygen. "I love you and your mother would be proud."

His eyes slowly closed.

"Father?" The tears became more constant. "Father, wake up!"

His hand fell loose in mine and his chest stopped moving.

"Father, please come back!" I sobbed onto his chest. "I love you too."

I stayed by his side until the sunshine came up. My wedding day. And I was only seventeen years old. Then again, in my country, a lot of people got married young.

I was going to hold back my tears today and protect my country.

* * *

"You look beautiful, your majesty." My dresser, Rosalinda, smiled.

I sighed, looking in the mirror. I was wearing a white, off-the-shoulder lace dress, which fell to the floor. My gloves were also white and I wore a golden sash, matching my shoes and tiara.

My phone beeped. _Shane._

I frowned and opened the text.

_Why did you go home Mitch? I'm worried sick! Please be careful. I really care about you, and if you'd have stayed, you'd have found that out- Shane x_

A tear escaped down my cheek.

"You don't want to get married do you, your majesty?" Rosalinda read my mind.

I shook my head. "I am only doing this to save my country, Rosalinda."

She nodded. "Shall I leave you?"

I nodded my head in reply. "Please. Thank you."

"I hope things get better, my Queen."

I sighed and picked up my guitar; the one I had left behind when I had escaped.

"_Everythings cool, yeah_

_It's all gonna be okay, yeah_

_And I know, maybe we'll even laugh about it someday_

_But not today, no_

_'Cause I don't feel so good_

_I'm tangled up inside_

_My heart is on my sleeve_

_Tomorrow is a mystery to me_

_And it could be wonderful_

_It hope it's magical_

_You might be everything I've waited for, a miracle_

_Oh, but even if I fall in love again with someone new_

_It could never be the way I loved you."_

"What a beautiful song you have written for me." General Kingsley smiled, walking into my dressing room.

I sighed at put down my guitar. "It's not for you."

"Did we fall in love when we were in hiding?" He smirked. "Oh, what a shame. And I bet he didn't feel the same."

I growled at him. "I'm more likely to be loved than someone like you!"

"My, my, where have your manners gone?" He took my arm, holding it tight. "We'll deal with that later, but right now, we have a wedding to get to. _Ours_."

* * *

I cried as I walked down the aisle. I was dreading this. My heart was pumping fast, I felt sick and I was pretty sure I was on the verge of fainting.

Yeah, Mitchie, faint on your wedding day.

_Shudder_.

The few wedding guests looked at me with concern and I noticed my fiance glaring at me.

I faked a smile, knowing that if I didn't, I would pay for it later.

I reached the alter, and he took my hands in his, that evil smirk on his face.

I didn't pay attention as the priest read out the usual wedding lines.

Instead, my life flashed before my eyes.

And then Shane's face appeared, making a tear roll down my cheek.

I sighed.

"Does anyone have any reasons why these two should not be wed?" The priest asked, looking around.

_Yes_. Please someone say _yes_.

"No?" He turned back to face us. "Then, do you General Marcus Kingsley the third take Princess Michelle Torresenly to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." His smirk grew wider and I could feel the vomit coming up.

The priest looked over at me, concerned. "And do you Princess Michelle Torresenly take General Marcus Kingsley to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I took a deep breath, and suddenly, there was a 'bang'.

Everyone's heads shot round towards the source of the noise. The doors had been slammed open.

Shane Gray was standing there.

At least I thought he was. Mitchie, are you hallucinating? Please say this isn't a dream.

"Mitchie, don't marry him!" Shane yelled, rushing down the aisle.

"Shane! Run! It isn't safe! I'll be fine!" I told him, choking on my tears.

"I'm not leaving without you!" His eyes softened. "I... I love you, Mitchie."

The wedding guests gasped and my jaw dropped. "Really?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I do."

General Kingsley laughed and walked towards Shane, standing in front of me. "Shame, it's me you're marrying."

"If you want to marry her, you're going to have to get past me." Shane hissed.

"No problem."

And with that, General Kingsley grabbed his sword and held it against Shane's throat.

------------xx--------------xx--------------

DUN DUN DUNNN!

So, reviews please!

Song: The way I loved you- Selena Gomez (and yes, I changed some of the lyrics)

What's gonna happen next, folks?

In the FINAL CHAPTER...


	11. Romeo and Juliet

_Here's the final chapter. *Sniff*_

_  
Will Shane die?_

_A nice review at the end would rock, btw!_

_--------------------------------xx------------------------------------xx----------------------------------------_

"Shane." I whispered.

He was going to be killed and it was all my fault.

"Did, I mention I'm General Shane Gray?" He hissed, punching the general in the nose, before pulling out a sword.

I winced and General Kingsley groaned, as the wedding guests scattered, rushing out of the room.

Kingsley's sword slammed against Shane, drawing my attention back to the two of them. Well this was never how I pictured my wedding day. Then again, I'd never pictured a shot-gun wedding...

"Please protect Shane, Lord." I quietly prayed, trying not to blink, so that I didn't miss anything.

It was hard, though, as everything moved so damn fast.

Their swords clashed against each other.

Kingsley's sword swiped Shane's sleeve, cutting it, as well as his skin. I winced again, but Shane carried on.

They moved as if it were a rehearsed routine, moving across the front of the room, passing the alter.

Then, I blinked, and Kingsley's sword flew out of his hand. I ran over and grabbed it, before throwing it to Shane.

With two swords, he was powerful.

Kingsley moved backwards, his back slamminh against the wall.

Anger filled Shane's eyes as he held one blade against Kingsley's neck and the other against his stomach.

Then agents, dressed in black and armed with guns, burst through the surrounding doors, rushing over to the scene.

"Arrest him." Shane said, backing away and giving the swords to one of the agents.

Kingsley was handcuffed and dragged away. "I will return and kill both of you!" He hissed before the door slammed shut.

I ran towards Shane, pressing my lips against his.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my eagerly, as I placed my hands on his shoulders. He squeezed me tight, and I pulled away, tears falling.

"I'm sorry about your father." He whispered, brushing away my tears with his hand.

"I was scared I'd lose you too." I sniffed, running a finger along Shane's bleeding arm.

He winced. "I needed to save you. You have no idea how much you mean to me."

I half-smiled. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up, and I _need_ to get out of this hideous dress."

I took his hand and led him up the stairs.

"You do look really beautiful." He smiled.

I shuddered. "Thanks, but I'm burning this dress."

"Mind if I help?"

----------------

Shane and I sat on one of the balcony's which over-looked the beautiful, blue ocean.

I was in a coral-coloured dress, my hair loose in curls, with a pale yellow flower on the left-hand side.

I wiped his wound with a damp cloth, trying my best not to hurt him, but he still winced.

"I'm sorry." I apologised.

"Hey, I'm okay." He reassured me, looking into my eyes.

I grabbed a bandage and carefully wrapped it around his arm, trying not to make it too tight. I fixed it in place. "There you go, General."

"Thank you, my Queen."

I blushed and looked down. "Wait... why didn't you tell me you were a General?"

"I've only just become one. My dad was training me, and I only got my certificate a few days ago. It's been a bit crazy, with Paramore's music producers calling me yesterday, offering us a record deal."

"Really?" I gasped. "That's fantastic!"

"Yeah." He sighed. "But I turned it down."

"What?!" My eyes widened. "Please don't say it was because of me.."

"Partly, but only because I want to be here, with you." He took my hands in his. "Besides, it's Nate's dream, not mine."

"But-"

"No." He interrupted me. "Don't blame yourself. My dream has always been to find a beautiful woman to protect and spend my life with. And I want you to be her."

He kissed away the tear that rolled down my cheek, and reached for the guitar he had brought out.

"Did you write a song?" I asked him, smiling.

He nodded, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. "A song about _you._"

I bit my lip and he chuckled, as he began to strum on his guitar.

(AN: _Shane, _**Mitchie, **_**Both**_)

"_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one."

He nodded at me, encouraging me to sing the next line of the song.

I looked at the piece of paper.

"**I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes**

_The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing_  
_**'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing**_

_**That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one**_

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"_

_**Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
**__Two is better than one__**."**_

"Shane it's beautiful." I smiled, my eyes shimmering with tears.

"Mitchie, I love you so much, and whatever is thrown at us, I'll be here to protect you."

I laughed. "You know, I can be the hero too."

I surprised him by pulling out a sword. I threw it in the air and caught it, before hiding it back under my dress.

He laughed. "Well, as long as you need me and want me, I'm never going to leave."

Shane pulled me in for a kiss and I smiled.

Romeo and Juliet ended badly, but my fairytale seemed to fall into place, just perfectly....

-------------xx-----------------xx------------------

_So what did you think?_

_Song: Two is better than one- Boys like girls ft. Taylor Swift_

_I was hardly going to kill off Shane! I did that in another story and got abused for it, so i decided on a happy ending!_

_One final review?_

_And don't forget to check out my other stories, which I'm sure you'll love: Camp Rock and Jonas ones!_


End file.
